workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter eight (HLBL)
Review Responses: Charles Ceaser: Thanks. Here's the final chapter. kagewolf25: I'm glad you like it. Tyrion feels entitled to it, as a long-suffering second son, and he has someone who can give it to him. Tyrion would have offered Harry a chance to swear loyalty, but he would have been rejected. Revenge against his father and dealing a potential final humiliation to Tywin in death is also very appealing to him. 917brat: No planned crossover from this, but, as this is the final chapter, your question will be answered. thunder18: Thanks. This is the final chapter. Bisaster: Yeah, I realize that now. 304 AC. Daenerys Targaryen had eventually managed to take Dragonstone from the force Harry had left behind to hold it... The Iron Throne had suffered 1000 casualties. Daenerys Targaryen had lost a massive twenty thousand men, with a large number injured and had her dragons temporarily disabled due to wing injury. She lost dozens of ships and suffered damage to morale. Harry was incredibly pleased. Her dragons would be out of commission for weeks! The Targaryen fleet was easily broken by Lord Paxter Redwyne and with secret aid from Harry, but they still had enough to siege Casterly Rock. Harry had already closed up the weak points that Tyrion created and would be attempting to use to betray his family. Harry wasn't at all concerned, and merely looked at the enemy soldiers in annoyance, before casually blasting them and obliterating all flesh and bone. Harry opened six portals and watch in glee as his six dragons exited the dimension he created, with Drogon remaining behind to keep him secret. A mental command sent them after the fleeing Targaryen fleet, which was quickly destroyed and with some of its crew being eaten. Still, Harry would have to meet Daenerys Targaryen in battle soon, but he wanted the Dothraki purged from this world first. The savages had to go and Harry would accept nothing less. The world would be far better off without those rapists and thieves. And with Targaryen's recent severe defeats, she would be desperate and seek a decisive victory. And that was why Harry would be leaving to meet her forces and lending Oberyn one of his dragons to confront the other force, but Harry would be taking the one with Ser Barristan Selmy. If Harry had his chance, he would defeat Ser Barristan and prove himself the superior warrior. Kings Landing... Daenerys Targaryen had stupidly landed a total of one-hundred thousand Dothraki at three points in the Crownlands... She would be attempting to breach the Mud Gate with fifty thousand Dothraki, and the Iron and Dragon Gates with twenty-five thousand each. Naturally, the Targaryen girl would be aiming for the Dragon Gate as the focus of her attack, and Harry would be meeting her there on the back of his dragon Galan, with Ragnarok and Maegor nearby to over-power her other dragons and men. Oberyn would deal with the forces at the Iron Gate, with Harry's dragon Hellfyre, and then aid the forces at the Mud Gate. Harry was hopeful that this would end favorably for the Iron Throne, but was still annoyed that she sent cavalry to siege. They would also be trapping Targaryen's forces between the city and a relief force on all sides... The Vale, the North, Riverlands and Westerlands would arrive to aid the forces at the Iron and Dragon Gates and the Tyrell's, Martell's, and Stormlanders would be aiding the forces at the Mud Gate. Harry was eagerly looking forward to the battle, but was concerned that Targaryen may have damaged her chances of the people accepting her as Tommen's wife and Queen. Still, Tommen's reign would at least be secured. Harry was the first to see Daenerys Targaryen arrive near the city ahead of her army, which Harry thought quite stupid of her, but still intercepted her with Galan, and Galan nearly dealt a fatal hit to her dragon Viserion. Ragnarok easily defeated Rhaegal, who was forced to land before he crashed and died, and Ragnarok began to destroy Targaryen's army of Dothraki; painfully. Harry, however, flew closer to Rhaegal and hit it with an extremely focused sleeping spell, which caused it to collapse on the ground and then deflected a dragonfire attack from an enraged Viserion. Harry urged Galan back into the sky, while almost casually deflecting any further attacks from Viserion. Harry managed to hit Viserion with a sleeping spell, and then bound Targaryen and pulled her to him and on to Galan. And then the relief force arrived and began killing off Targaryen's surviving soldiers, but Harry jumped off Galan to confront Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont. "I don't suppose you two wish to surrender?" Harry asked, after landing and having caused a crator to form. "Not to you, Lannister!" Ser Jorah said angrily. "Such hatred from a slaver and traitor," Harry said in amusement. "House Lannister actually helped your sister rebuild House Mormont's wealth beyond what it was with a business deal. You're welcome, traitor. We helped the family that you ruined." Harry paused. "I heard you went native and fell in love with Drogo's little whore. Poor Ser Jorah, always wanting women to good for him..." Harry said, enraging him, but not enough. "Ser Barristan," Harry greeted respectfully. "I was most saddened to hear that my worthless cousin dismissed you, but was disappointed to hear you went to the Targaryen girl... Regrettably, you both must either die here or surrender, at least until Targaryen can either be finally negotiated with or be executed. I have no idea why she didn't negotiate before, but my little uncle rejected the marriage offer to unite the two houses on her behalf." Harry lied, lacing his voice with magic to induce their belief in his lie. "He what?!" Ser Barristan asked angrily. "Yes, he even insulted Tommen and myself, and claimed that she would come for us with Fire and Blood and destroy all the noble houses to the last child and liberate the commoners." Harry lied, once more using his magic. Varys, Tyrion, and her council had already been taken prisoner. Harry merely needed to play around with Tyrion's memory and he would be reviled for all time as a traitor of the worst kind. "Why do you think all of the Seven Kingdoms are so united in their opposition? Tyrion is an evil little creature, and unlike most dwarfs, actually fits the monster stereotype. He just hides it better than anyone else." "Surrender. I will make sure that you are both treated well, and if the Targaryen girl refuses Tommen's offer of marriage, then I will guarantee you retain your right to a Trial by Combat." Harry said. They nodded and dropped their weapons, and Harry's Lionguard restrained them and gathered their weapons. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- All the Dothraki were confirmed killed and all of the key prisoners were ready to be presented to Tommen during the meeting he planned, which Harry was greatly looking forward too. All of his hard work would end with Tyrion being executed by Oberyn, and hopefully with Daenerys Targaryen becoming Tommen's wife and giving the Iron Throne control over much more territory. Varys would have to go, he was entirely too untrustworthy, but that was easily doable, and Harry had already laid the groundwork for it. Now, it was time for Harry to watch the results of his work... Daenerys Targaryen and Ser Barristan Selmy had been escorted into the throne room with dignity. Tyrion, Varys and her other council members were dragged; Tyrion and Varys, and carried; the unknown council members. "Daenerys Targaryen," Tommen began with an amused smile. "I didn't think it was possible to refuse an offer of marriage so fervently." Tommen paused, observing Daenerys shock in interest. "Yes, apparently my Kinslaying uncle declined on your behalf and threatened all of Westeros with Fire and Blood." Tommen said, having Pycelle show her the responses. "Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah Mormont were surprised too." "Despite your defeat and your and your dragons capture, you are still someone I'm willing to marry. Sadly, I will require the execution of my uncle and Varys, who are both too untrustworthy to be allowed to live. And, of course, the current Lords and Ladies would remain in their positions. I can't destroy true unity in the Fourteen Kingdoms; not even for one as beautiful as you, and for our children to rule the Fourteen Kingdoms and your own holdings." Tommen said, and Daenerys didn't bother to hide her interest in the proposal. "What of the Iron Throne?" Daenerys asked. "It will have to reforged; likely with the blades of our enemies, to be large enough for us to rule side-by-side as equals." Tommen replied, which Daenerys silently agreed with. "I've been told by a maegi that I am incapable of bearing children again," Daenerys said sadly, opting for honestly for some strange reason. "My cousin Hadrian is a master of magic and we have access to Maesters, so we could search for a cure; if the witch was telling the truth, in the first place." Tommen replied. Harry activated his Mage Sight, causing his eyes to glow, and took a look at her... she had a curse that rendered her sterile, but it could be broken. It was backed with a weak amount of power from a weak magic user. The good news was that she had her sons dormant power within her, and that her and Tommen's first born would be magically powerful, but Harry would be holding onto that little fact. If Daenerys knew that, it would improve her position in negotiations. "She has a weak curse that renders her sterile, but I can easily break it. The one who placed it was quite weak magically." Harry said, with his glowing green eyes having disconcerted everyone there. Harry opted to not explain why. It was far more amusing that way. "Then I will consent to marrying you for the alliance and consent to the current terms," Daenerys said. "I do wish for Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to be part of the Kingsguard though... If they wish it." She added, seeing Ser Jorah's look. "I actually abolished the Kingsguard and replaced it with the Royal Guard. It has no numerical limit and it can easily accommodate two knights of Ser Barristan's and Ser Jorah's skills." Tommen replied. "The Kingsguard was too limited in number and it had been for years, so I replaced it with an institution that was larger and could field larger numbers in service of the royal family. For instance, with Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan joining, it would number eleven and we could each have at least five people guarding us. Those in the Royal Guard also adhere to the same oaths as the Kingsguard." Daenerys and Ser Barristan seemed to agree with the idea of an expanded guard and could see the logic behind the decision, which was good. It would be a terrible shame to undo such progress in the right direction. "Assuming my pardon is still valid, I will be returning to rule Bear Island." Jorah said. "Your pardon is valid, but you may find that your people don't want you as their lord. Your sister spent years restoring House Mormont's wealth and even managed to make it better than ever... She has won your peoples loyalty." Harry said, to Jorah's understanding. "It was actually Jeor Mormont's dying wish for you to join the Nights Watch." Jon interjected, to Jorah's confusion. "I was a member until I died and was freed from my oaths. I even rose to become the Lord Commander." "Ah, you're Jon," Ser Barristan said in observation. "You have Prince Rhaegar's eyes." Jon nodded, still not feeling very attached to his father. "You don't want the Iron Throne?" "No. I wasn't trained to rule and I honestly despise politics. I prefer my normal, happy life." Jon replied. Thankfully, Daenerys focused on negotiations and was no longer interested in killing Jon or forcing him to marry her. Her seeing that Jon wasn't a Blackfyre helped greatly with that. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was agreed that the Iron Throne would be reforged into two thrones and that Daenerys and Tommen would co-rule. Their children would one day rule their combined holdings and would only expand them when reasonable to do so. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah would join the Royal Guard and both would serve for life, though Ser Jorah continued to pine for Daenerys until his dying day. Oberyn executed Tyrion... with adulterated manticore venom. Harry found it excessive, but it finally won the peace. House Lannister-Targaryen would rule all of Westeros and Essos two hundred years later, and would be preparing to conquer everything else. Harry had proven himself the greatest commander of all time and led most conquests and would live for eternity... Or until the end of this universe. The Night King, White Walkers, and Wights were all quickly dealt with by an annoyed Hadrian Lannister. He teleported them all into the suns core. It took them sixty years, but they gained a lot of territory beyond the Wall. House Lannister was placed under the control of Perseus Lannister; Harry and Margaery's eldest son, and Harry opted to 'retire' and expand the empire further, with his beloved wife Margaery dying mere months after seeing her son finally succeed his father. Harry and Margaery were fortunate to have grown to love each other over time and Harry wouldn't marry for over two-hundred years. Oberyn, Ellaria, and their children would live for over seven-hundred years before finally tiring of life and ceasing their consumption of the Elixir of Life. Harry would be heartbroken, but would look after Oberyn's descendants and would continue watching over his own. As Harry lived in the new world, he began to regret his choices and question if they were all truly necessary. He eventually realized that there was no way to truly know. When the universe finally ended, House Lannister was the most powerful family in the world, with only House Lannister-Targaryen competing with them. Harry had made his mark on yet another universe and was thrilled when the power from the dying universe finally freed Harry from the Hallows... he was finally allowed to rest with his family and friends... for eternity.